Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method of estimating a rotor angle in a motor, and more particularly, to a method of estimating a rotor angle (or a rotor position) in a motor.
Discussion of the Background
Sensors for measuring an angle of a rotor or a rotation velocity of the rotor are needed for driving a synchronous motor or an induction motor in a vector control method.
Generally, encoders or resolvers are being widely used as sensors for measuring an angle of a rotor or a rotation velocity of the rotor.
Sensors such as the encoders or the resolvers are relatively precise and are less affect by disturbance such as vibration and a magnetic field, but are expensive.
Therefore, expensive sensors being applied to a motor system estimating a rotor angle of a motor causes a reduction in price competitiveness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.